dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 1 1
* Saranna (Jasonar's daughter) Locations: * Kalanor * Rhode Island :*Happy Harbor :*Secret Sanctuary * Thanakon * Narx Items: * Green Lantern Ring * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast2 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast3 = Despero | Cast4 = Flash (Barry Allen) | Cast5 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast6 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast7 = Lucas Carr (New Earth) | Cast8 = Superman (Earth-One) | Cast9 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast10 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Location1 = Kalanor | Location2 = Rhode Island | Location3 = Happy Harbor | Location4 = Secret Sanctuary | Item1 = Green Lantern Ring | Item2 = Lasso of Truth | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #58 and ''Justice League of America Archives'', Volume 1. * In the Post-Crisis version of this storyline, Batman and Superman are not full-time members of the Justice League. Black Canary replaced the role of Wonder Woman in Post-Crisis continuity, but Wonder Woman's status as a founding member of the League was retroactively reinserted into the canonical history following the events of Infinite Crisis. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #276. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #277. * Batman appeared last in ''Batman'' #135. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #284. * First appearance of the alien super-menace known as Despero. Despero will become a regular, recurring JLA villain. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #26. * The Flash appeared last in ''Flash'' (Volume 1) #115. He appears next in ''Flash'' (Volume 1) #116. * Green Lantern appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' (Volume 2) #2. He appears next in ''Green Lantern'' (Volume 2) #3. * Martian Manhunter appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #283. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #284. * Snapper Carr appeared last in ''Brave and the Bold'' #30. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #2. * Superman appeared last in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #48. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #269. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Wonder Woman'' (Volume 1) #117. She appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' (Volume 1) #118. | Trivia = * The numbering for this issue is located on the interior indicia only and does not appear on the cover. * Although this is the first issue of the series, this is not the first appearance of the Justice League. They appeared first in ''Brave and the Bold'' (Volume 1) #28 and last appeared in ''Brave and the Bold'' (Volume 1) #30. The origin of the team won't be revealed until ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #9. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Action Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Batman * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Justice League of America image gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Batman appearances list * Despero appearances list * Flash appearances list * Green Lantern appearances list * Martian Manhunter appearances list * Snapper Carr appearances list * Superman appearances list * Wonder Woman appearances list | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }}